Clouds in My Coffee
by Koji Inari
Summary: Leon doesn't like change, but when a repairman who is his exact opposite comes over he discovers that sometimes a little cream goes great with your coffee. Yaoi Lemon CloudXLeon [Oneshot]


**Prompt**: S/He liked his coffee with...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Author's Note**: another one of my prompt one-shots. I hope you like it. Amazing how a simple story about coffee can turn into a lemon.

-----------------------------------------

He liked his coffee black, nothing added, nothing changed, just black. The same could be said of his life, he never took chances, never changed anything, never added anything new, it was always the same routine day in and day out. He went to the same work, did the same job, ate at the same place, ordered the same food, saw the same friends, watched the same re-runs, went to bed at the same time. A place for everything and everything in it's place. And he was happy, or so he thought.

"What a dump." Cloud said, entering Leon's hallowed, organized, never-changing apartment. "This place looks like it was hit with an interior decorator from hell."

Leon scowled and set his coffee down on the table next to his paper. "What do you care, you're just here to fix the refrigerator." Already he could tell he didn't like the repair man, he was nearly an hour late, dirty, and completely rude. His hair was a mess of spikes pointing in random directions, his clothes were rumpled and too big, and he spoke with the language a child would use.

"Yeah well I think you should think about seriously re-decorating this place, it's so…"

"Clean?" Leon offered with a hint of annoyance. Cloud was, though not necessarily dirty, not very clean. Grime could be seen under the end of his fingernails that had been mostly chewed off.

"I was going to say stuffy, but whatever." Cloud walked over and started to examine the refrigerator. "How old is this thing? Dang, I think my mom had one of these back when I was a kid. Wouldn't be surprised if you had to order blocks of ice to make it work."

"It's old but it's faithful. Just fix it so I can pay you and get you out of here."

"I may have been able to fix it 10 years ago, but there is no way I could fix this dinosaur now. The parts alone would cost you a fortune if you could find 'em. I suggest getting a new refrigerator."

"But I don't want a new one." Leon protested. "This one is fine."

"Yeah, if you want to use it as a cabinet. I'm surprised it didn't die sooner. You really need to get a new one."

"I called you here to fix the damn thing, not give me advice on how to live. If you can't help I think you'd better leave."

"Whoa buddy, calm down there. If you want an old-style fridge I can get you one pretty cheap. It won't cost you much."

Leon stopped to mull it over. He didn't want to change, but if what this…man…said was true then he'd have to get a new refrigerator. Better to get one from him than to go poking around in Sears.

Leon sighed and ran a hand through his long dark hair. "How much?"

"I can get you one for a hundred bucks no problem, but I could get you a better one for a little more."

"A better one? Better as in how?"

"Better as in modern, one of those slick silver ones with the fancy icemaker and dual doors. Only problem is it wouldn't exactly fit in with your current….décor, " Cloud said, gesturing to the bland white paint and old furnishings in Leon's apartment.

Leon thought about it. If he got a newer refrigerator then he wouldn't have to worry about it breaking down on him, but if he got an older one it would fit into his life better. "This is why I don't like change." Leon mumbled, picking up his coffee for another swig.

Cloud glanced at Leon with a small smile on his lips. "You always drink you're coffee black?" he asked.

"Yes, why? I happen to like my coffee black."

"Never tried putting any sugar or cream in it?"

"No."

"Ever had a cappuccino?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Leon sighed, annoyed by Cloud's incessant questioning. "Because I don't like it that way."

"How do you know if you've never tried?"

Leon stopped and looked back at the messy blonde repairman. He made a good point, he didn't know weather he'd like cream or sugar because he's never tried it. It had never struck his fancy to try something so sweet in his every-day coffee. If coffee was meant to be sweet it would have been made that way.

"I don't know. And I don't care to know, I like my coffee like this alright?"

Cloud smiled and walked over, leaning on the small kitchen table by Leon. "You should try something a little less bitter. Here…" The blonde picked up the milk carton sitting next to Leon's half eaten bowl of cereal and dumped some of it into his coffee.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leon cried, pulling back his precious coffee from the deranged repairman.

"Taste it." Cloud ordered. Leon started to protest but Cloud pushed the cup toward him. "Taste it."

Leon looked down at the cup doubtingly , then back up at the blonde. He watched Cloud's eyes, looking for something to signal that he was joking. He found none.

Finally, deciding to hurry up and get it over with, he brought the cup to his lips and sipped it's contents. To his surprise it was quite good. The milk was an interesting compliment to the rich taste of the coffee.

"Alright so it was good. You win, happy now?"

Cloud smiled and took the cup from Leon's hand. "Yeah I'm happy, and thirsty too." Cloud tipped back the cup and downed it's contents in one massive gulp.

"What are you doing? That was my coffee!" Leon growled, shock and anger apparent on his face.

"And now it's gone." Cloud retorted. "I can still taste it though, pretty good, want another taste?"

"Another taste? How could I get another taste when you jus-" Leon was cut off suddenly when Cloud leaned forward and kissed him gently. He didn't move, didn't respond, but thoughts whirled like a torrent in his mind.

"Did you like that?" Cloud asked once he had pulled back, amusement shining in his eyes. "I did, though your lips do taste a little bitter."

Leon simply gaped at him. He didn't know how to respond. This vulgar completely opposite person had just kissed him. And he'd liked it. Another change that Leon found a little disturbing.

"That was uncalled for. I don't even know you very well. I could sue you for sexual harassment!"

Cloud chuckled, a deep throaty sound that sent a chill up Leon's spine. "You wouldn't charge me with that. At least, not unless I did something more."

"M-more?" Leon asked, a little unnerved. This man was clearly deranged.

Cloud nodded, humor sparkling in his eyes. "Like maybe this…" He approached Leon, forcing him back against the wall. When Leon's back hit Cloud pressed up against him. A deep blush overcame the brunette's face at such close bodily contact. "Or this," Cloud murmured, pressing his lips once again against Leon's, though this time he was a little more forceful.

Leon watched Cloud through half-lidded eyes. The man, as much as he was repulsed by him, tasted good. His lips tasted like a sort of sugarless candy, not too sweet but just sweet enough to taste good. He found, just like the coffee, he liked it.

Cloud's tongue poked at Leon's lips, asking to be let in. The brunette complied, though it went against his better judgment. Cloud's lips just tasted too good to give up, and his tongue was just as sweet.

Their tongues touched hesitantly, sending another chill up Leon's spine. This man was getting so personal, so intimate. Leon wasn't used to this sort of treatment, and he found the change to be more than a little thrilling.

Cloud finally decided to leave his mouth, trailing instead down Leon's neck, sampling the skin down around his collar bone. Leon found the loss of an oral stimulant disappointing, but the feeling Cloud was giving to his skin felt so wonderful. Suddenly Leon's shirt felt a little looser, and he noticed that Cloud was unbuttoning it clumsily.

"Let me help with that…" Leon murmured, throwing caution to the wind. He reached down and helped Cloud pull the many buttons out of their holes. Soon his shirt was gone, leaving his tone chest and abdomen open to Cloud's ministrations.

"Sound's like you're enjoying this," Cloud responded, leaving Leon's collarbone alone to leave a soft kiss on his lips.

"I may be." Leon whispered, shivering at the feeling of Cloud nibbling on his ear. He moaned suddenly as the repairman reached down to fondle the bulge in his pants.

"I think that means a little more than 'may be' don't you?" The blonde chuckled and licked the skin under Leon's ear softly.

"Okay so I like it. What now?" Leon growled.

"Now, we find a bed so I can fuck you. Unless you want to do it against the wall?"

Cloud's bluntness about the subject unnerved Leon a little, but weather he would use the word or not, he was horny, and he wanted the same thing Cloud did. "My room, it's down the hall and to the right."

Cloud led the brunette to his room and onto the bed, they wasted no time in removing the rest of their clothes and snuggling up to each other, with Cloud on top. Both men, being men, were getting sick of the foreplay and wanted to get down to business, no pun intended. Cloud searched around Leon's end table, searching for something to use as lubricant. Finally he found a bottle of vanilla lotion.

"What's that for?" Leon asked, staring at the little bottle with suspicion.

"Lubricant" Cloud responded, squirting some of the lotion into his hand. "Unless you want me in you dry."

Leon winced at the thought. Cloud smiled and kissed him gently. "Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you, now roll over."

Leon did as he was told and waited for Cloud to start. He gasped as he felt an intrusion in his ass. Cloud's finger felt strange, though not exactly painful. The second one however, now it hurt, if only a little. Leon groaned when he realized the pain he'd feel when Cloud decided to actually put his cock up his ass…

A thick cool hand came around and grasped Leon's erection, making his shudder. Cloud placed himself at the edge of Leon's entrance, little bits of lotion dripping down. "Ready?" he asked.

Leon nodded. He almost screamed when he felt Cloud enter him. But Cloud started to pump on Leon's erection, making the pleasure overcome the moments of pain. When Leon had grown accustomed to the intrusion, Cloud continued by rocking his hips gently into and out of the man.

Pain was all Leon felt at first, but after a few moments it gave way to pleasure. Cloud was hitting a little bundle of nerves somewhere deep inside there that made him moan in pleasure. It felt so good, and he wanted more.

"Faster" Leon growled, his hands clenching on the sheets. Cloud complied, moving harder and faster, hitting those nerves every time. Leon moaned, beginning to thrust his hips back to meet Cloud's, but still it wasn't enough. His hand moved on it's own, reaching down to grasp his own erection.

If anyone were watching the two boys they would have been astounded at the contrast. Leon's brown hair and tanned skin was dark and rich, where Cloud's light hair and smooth flesh would remind some of buttermilk.

They looked like coffee with cream.


End file.
